


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP20 "The Princess"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, Shera - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP 20 is out:) Next ep will be out Thursday night 7/16/2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP20 "The Princess"

SHE-RA Season6  
EP20  
“The Princess”

“Err my head” Glimmer groaned opening her eyes. She was outside on a small hill overlooking Eternos. Lying next to her was still unconscious Entrapta.

“Entrapta” Glimmer said gently shacking her slightly.

“Hi” Entrapta said opening her eyes and sitting up.

“Where’s the Archer?” Glimmer asked noticing he was nowhere to be seen. 

Entrapta shrugged after a moment of looking around. “I have no Idea” Entrapta said but using her hair to pick up the Scepter that was laying on the ground.

“Wait he was holding this shouldn’t he be here?” Glimmer asked.

“Magic is not science I have no idea” Entrapta said.

Glimmer took the Scepter from Entrapta as she looked at the city the shield rippling in the sunlight. “I guess for now we have to move on ourselves" Glimmer said getting up.

“Yay First One Tech here I come!” Entrapta said practically bouncing off the ground.

……………………………..

“It couldn’t be Adora could it?” Bow asked taking a closer look at the picture of the baby.

“Oh really” Catra said as she walked to the old women that she was handing out pamphlets with Bow in toe.

“Hey, does the word Adora mean anything to you” Cata asked.

“You mean princess Adora of course dear” The old women said confused.

“That does not mean this is our Adora” Bow said once they walked out of ear shot of the old women. 

“What are the chances the missing princess has the same name” Catra said.

“Good point but it might be a fairly common name here” Bow said.

Catra folded her arms and gave Bow a “Oh really look”. Cata walked back to the old lady before Bow could pull her back “Hi again, it’s just my sister is having a baby and Adora seems like a great name for her don’t you think?” Catra asked. 

The women eyes went wide “Young lady that is against the law of the king no one can bare the princesses name”.

“Oh, right must have slipped my mind” Catra said as she and Bow ran away.

“Ok point made” Bow said as he and Catra rounded the ally in case the women became more suspicious. 

“That’s a lot of soldiers” Catra said towards the middle of the ally coming in and out of a building.

“Right maybe this might be the place we are looking for or at least maybe we can find out where this lab is” Bow said.

“Melog” Catra said. A moment later both Catra and Bow were invisible.

……………………………………..

“How is she?” Rebecca asked the guards when she entered the resistance hideout.

Before the guards could reply Adora answered for them “She’s fine just fine” Adora said sarcastically.

“Could you boys wait outside maybe patrol the sewer” Rebecca asked sweetly to the guards and they walked out leaving Fred, Rebecca and Adora the only ones left in the room.

“Look you guys you can’t just keep me here” Adora said.

“We can, however we really could use your help” Rebecca said.

“Well with these new bracelets I can’t do what you want me too” Adora said.

“Well I got good news for you” Rebecca said holding up the key. 

“Is that?” Adora asked.

“Yup you just have to promise to help us and its yours” Fred said with a smile.

“This is so kidnapping” Adora began to say when she heard screams from outside the room. 

“What?” Rebecca asked in panic. 

The wall exploded where it would normally open reviling two girls. One had beautiful long violet hair, sliver eyes, the other one had brunette hair and brown eyes. The older of the two had a blue long sleeve tunic on and brown and white boots. The younger of the two was wearing a white dress to below her knees with purple crystals all over it and black dress shoes.

“Oh, hey who knew Kevin’s little sister is part of the resistance” “Lilly mused at Rebecca, Fred and Adora.

“Chad, Dillion!” Rebecca yelled.

“You mean those two boys we ran into?” Megan said with a giggle. After a moment of silence, she continued “They were not the tastiest of snacks, but I am sure Adora will taste amazing and you must be her” Megan pointed at Adora. 

“Wait you ate them?” Adora said eyes opened wide taking a step back.

“Well she ate their souls” Lilly said patting Megan’s head. 

“Careful you’re going to mess up my bow” Megan said trying to straighten the pink bow on top of her brunette hair. Adora took the key from Rebecca with out much of a fight and unlocked the cuffs around her wrists tossing them aside. 

“Oh, look at that maybe you will get to play a little bit with your dinner after all” Lilly said with a smile.

“Yay!” Megan squealed 

“Stand back” Adora said to Fred and Rebecca stepping in front of them concentrating on her opponents. Adora noted the only way out was through these two monsters.

“Oh, look she seems angry” Megan said looking at Adora.

“You know come to think about it she does remind me of the king and queen when they seem annoyed” Lilly pondered.

“Yea even master Keldor has that frown” Megan said.

“What are you talking about!” Adora yelled. Rebecca and Fred looked at each other in shock.

“Oh, nothing that is going to matter in five minutes but it would seem that our missing princess is not so missing anymore, let me guess your around eighteen” Lilly said.

“Wait……. I am” Adora said more to herself then anyone her mind traveling a hundred miles an hour.

“Oh, my so the Snakemen didn’t take you after all, I mean this so interesting. I wish we did not have to kill you; I want to hear all about this fabled Etheria and torture is a lot more fun.”

“Wait kill her, if she is really the princess why would you kill her?” Rebecca said scared out her mind at this point. She had heard horror stories of these two from Kevin these SHE-RA’s had a reputation for being the most sadistic out of all the thirteen.

“Hold on don’t you work for the King would he not want his daughter back alive?” Fred asked shaking.

“Well not like it concerns you two, but we serve the future King. King Randor is just a place holder till our true majesty is ready to take up his crown.......and he demands your death” Lilly said.

“My father is the King?” Adora asked still in shock. Adora’s head hurt more then ever if this was true her father was responsible for all this grief because of her. 

“Well he’s the king for a little while longer” Megan said with a giggle.

“Who is this future king?” Rebecca asked calming herself a little.

“Well its no concern for you or your brother pretty sure he will be our next mission after we report you were working for the resistance” Lilly said with a smile.

“No, Kevin knows nothing about this please spare him” Rebecca said as she started crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks as Fred embraced her in a hug right before she fell to her knees.

“No can-do doll face it is your fault after all for his untimely demise but hey at least he won’t know what a traitor you are” Lilly said with a chuckle. Adora looked behind at the wreck that was Rebecca who now looked so broken and destroyed. This broke Adora out of her stupor determined to not die here but also save her two kidnappers. She held her resolve and stuck her hand forward and summoned all of her concentration as she yelled “For the honor of Greyskull!”. Adora’s sword flickered and appeared in front of her. Adora was glad it did not take long and grabbed the hilt of her sword transforming into SHE-RA. Her long pony trail and body glowing with light so bright that the crystals reflected the light all around the room. Adora was going to teach these monsters a lesson when she felt a sharp pain causing her to fall to the ground kneeling. Her sword held her up from falling completely to the ground. Adora had never felt so drained she barely could stay in her SHE-RA form something was very wrong. 

“Well that was exciting for like half a second” Lilly said giving a light giggle at Adora’s pain-stricken face. 

“Is Adora broken?” Megan asked with sneer. Adora could not believe this she was getting worse not better despite everyone telling her she was getting stronger. Adora had never felt so weak in her SHE-RA form as beads of sweat hit the crystals under her. 

“Well this won’t be exciting, but Megan have a good lunch and do hurry up” Lilly said sitting on one of the chairs in the room crossing her legs”. 

“Oh, I really wanted to play a little” Megan said with a sigh taking out her sword of protection from her sheath that she had on her back. “For the Death of Greyskull” Megan said with a smile. Megan was then engulfed with black smoke and when the smoke cleared, she was fully transformed. A black tiara adorned her head with a black gemstone contrasting with the pink bow, her dress was now purple with black crystals and if that was not terrifying enough her sword had transformed into a huge purple scythe.

Adora could not fight like this she could hardly move as Megan slowly walked towards her dragging her scythe on the crystal ground making a creepy scrapping noise. 

“Well let’s see how you taste then” Megan said as took the blade of her scythe and angled it around Adora’s neck. Time seemed to just stop at that moment.

“Adora!” A women’s voice yelled in her head.

“Mara?” Adora thought back.

“Yes, until now your cuffs have not allowed me to talk with you” Mara said.

“I don’t know what’s wrong my power is disappearing” Adora thought.

“Its not I do not understand why your power is being blocked. I see it here and its stronger and more powerful then the heart of Etheria ever was” Mara said. 

“I am going to die” Adora said.

“No, you’re not I am going to lend you my power, you will not be as strong as you were use too but you should be able to defend yourself. Now you know my power was that my sword could transform into other weapons as is what the SHE-RA of Honor was known for, but I have another power that was far less known. Now listen the other power of the SHE-RA of Honor is time manipulation you will be able to slow down time but not completely stop it for short intervals. It is how I stopped the heart of Etheria from firing the first time. Use my power to fight your way out of this they won’t be expecting it since they would have not seen my power for a thousand years. However, there is a catch the more you use it in a single fight the less controllable it will be as my power fades so use it wisely” Mara said as Adora felt a rush of power hit her. 

Adora got up time still slowed and elbowed Megan in the face causing time to return to normal and sending Megan flying back past a very shocked Lilly.

“Its going to be ok Rebecca, we are getting out of here” Rebecca heard opening her eyes to see Adora giving her a smile.

Adora heard clapping behind her “Bravo Princess Adora but you see we cant let you leave here alive” Lilly said standing up with Megan who had no visible bruises or even a bloody nose from her face plant with Adora’s elbow. 

Lilly took out her own sword of protection and yelled “For the Dream of Greyskull!”.


End file.
